


Ace Pride Means?

by Bam4Me



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, F/M, Fisting, Gen, M/M, Oral, Other, Sex Clubs, Steter Week, Stiles likes touching people, asexual!Stiles, but late, but not yet, peter is not though, stiles is asexual but likes doing things to people, stiles is gonna touch him, what more can you ask for in a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is asexual, but he never said he was sex repulsed, stop acting like he's such a prude. Peter gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steter week, but once more, the collections tag is not open yet. Which is bad cause steter week started today. This is bad.
> 
> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.

"What are you wearing?"

Stiles glared at Scott when the wolf plucked one of his gray suspenders and shoved the other teens hand back a little, looking offended. "I'm a flag you dick."

Scott snorted, "Yes, a flag. What kind of flag, now?"

Stiles stood up a little taller, looking proud, "I'm an asexual flag. I even got the colours right and everything. And I look adorable too!"

"Is that why your pants are bright purple?"

"Yup!"

Scott nodded and turned around to lead them to their first class, "Oh. I didn't know there was an asexual flag. What is it for, biology or something?"

Stiles stopped short, looking shocked before running to catch up to the wolf, "What does that mean?"

"Like, did Lydia's mom make you wear it for some sort of science club or something? I know she likes doing her science clubs and all."

Stiles gave him a dumb look as he slid into the stool next to Scott's in the biology room, "Um, no. It's not that kind of asexuality actually."

Scott looked excited for a moment, "There's more than one?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, the one with humans."

Scott rolled his eyes, "That's called artificial insemination dude. I know, I asked my mom."

Stiles sighed, turning to the front of the room, knowing there were at least three wolves listing to their conversation right now. The bell rang and the sat waiting for Mrs. Martin to finish taking role when Stiles hand shot up.

"Yes, Stiles?" She let out a long sigh, much like her daughter in the seat behind Stiles, not looking up from her grading book where she was making down absences.

"Can I derail your originally planned topic for like five minutes to talk about something that you would also like, you know, since you're the lgbtqia+ adviser and all."

She closed the book and hummed a little, looking up, "Interesting. Does this have anything to do with this weeks topic of interest?"

Stiles nodded with enthusiasm, "Yeah. I'm not sure that Scotty knows what asexuality is. He thinks it's the same as artificial insemination."

Mrs. Martin cringed and stood up, arms crossed, "Okay, that's not quite what it is. But if you think about it for a little bit it is a good guess. Class discussion time."

Some of the students groaned and others looked more awake, excited. Class discussions could be fun some times. Funner than lectures anyways.

"Who can tell me what asexuality is. Not you Stiles, I know that you know what asexuality is."

The room was quite and kids looked around for the lucky victim before someone gave a loud sigh and dramatically raised their hand, looking tired and so done already, "Absence of sexual attraction to other human beings. But it can take place in many forms. Like maybe they have an exception, or they really like masturbating. Or they're completely repulsed by the idea of sex entirely. Nothing is set in stone."

Mrs. Martin nodded, looking pleased. "People who are asexual are not broken. This is a very important thing to remember. Sexuality is not something you can control. Lack of sexuality is not something that means you do not work right."

Scott looked confused again, "But how can someone just not want sex though? Isn't it a basic human right?"

She shook her head, "Reproduction is a basic human want, but not everyone wants it even then. Sex is a basic way to get reproduction, but not everyone wants that either. Asexuality doesn't even mean you have to hate sex. You might not like having it, but you don't have to hate it."

Stiles nodded and turned to Scott with a smile, "I don't hate sex, I just don't want people to do it to me."

"...do it to you, Stiles?" Stiles turned around and glared at Allison.

"Yes. It's no where in the asexual's rulebook that I can't do it to others."

Scott made a noise, "But if you don't want to have actual sex, how can you do it to others?"

Stiles let a slow grin spread across his face and turned back to his friend, "Scott, I'm buying you a manual. And maybe sending you a few fanfics or something, cause if you think that's the only thing in the world that counts as sex, you are sorely mistaken. And I feel bad for any future relationships you have. No... Bad wolf."

There was a throat clearing at the front of the room and they both looked up to see Mrs. Martin looking a little amused, "If we are done with this for now?"

Stiles nodded at his advisory obediently and smiled, hoping he looked like a little angel.

He was no angel.

***

"Stiles, are you okay?"

Stiles glared at Kira from across the table and tried to curl up in Malia's lap with his head in her stomach.

If he pretended he wasn't here they would all shut up and go away.

"Like seriously man, are you?"

Stiles grumbled a little and picked at a thread on Malia's sweater, "Yes, Scott, I'm fine. What's up with you?"

"Um... I mean... you smell like a ball of rage and grumpiness."

Stiles hummed, "Really... I never would have guessed."

Scott cringed a little, "Um... okay then."

Malia just pet his hair until lunch was over and gave him kisses. That made everything better.

***

"So why do you look like an ace flag?"

Stiles looked up from where he was doing his homework on Derek's balcony and sighed exaggeratedly. "The one fucking person to know. And it's you. Of course. Of course it's you. Congratulations. It's asexual awareness week."

Peter made a small o with his mouth and nodded, looking kind of awkward at being snapped at for asking a question.

Normally it took much more than a question to rile Stiles up. Oops.

"Well, thanks for telling me though. I didn't even know there was an asexual awareness week."

Stiles folded himself up in his chair and nodded, "Well now you do. Tell me, as a nice little fun filled asexual awareness week activity, what does it mean to you?"

Peter smiled a little and sat in the chair next to him with a shrug, "Not very many werewolves are asexual since most of us have an urge to... I guess you could say claim or mate."

Stiles gave him an unimpressed look.

"Okay, we're a giant group of whores. Better?"

Stiles smiled and nodded, much more interested now, "Yes."

"We also have an urge to have kids, and sex is the primary way to do that, so it can be a mind thing too. Either way, whores. Sex is happy yum yums. Makes for happy pack. Either way, that means it's even less common for weres to be ace. So it's twice as important to be aware of it and know that it's not bad. I can't tell you the number of times some pack actually tried to get one of ours to mate with one of theirs without ever meeting them. It's bullshit."

"Sounds like it. Arranged marriages aren't that bad you know, but only if you fully expect them to never force themselves on each other ever. And love each other unconditionally. Oh wait, that's impossible. Never mind, don't force people into matings please."

Peter smiled, "Noted. What does asexuality mean to you?"

Stiles laughed, shaking his head a little, "I don't hate sex, I just don't like having it done to me."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "What about doing it to others?"

Stiles smiled and pulled his textbook back into his lap, "Maybe you'll just have to find out then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles teaches the importance of not kink shaming. Don't do it.

"It's just... I don't understand how it's possible that you are asexual though."

Stiles rolled his eyes and steered Scott into the canteen with a sigh, wondering if they were serving french toast sticks for breakfast today. He didn't eat breakfast here often, but when he did he had high expectations. "Okay, you know what, at this point, I'm just gonna say shut the fuck up cause I am. Accept or or don't, but shut up about it okay."

Scott winced at Stiles' bad mood and sat across from him, "No, it's not that, it's like... I'm not sure how that is physically possible."

Stiles actually looked a little pissed now, "Okay, that's like saying that a human body's natural, literally can't help it function, is sex. Congratulations, for agreeing with rapists everywhere. You are a grade a fuck face, Scott."

He was about to get up when Scott made another whining noise, grabbing his arm, "That's not what I meant! I'm sorry!"

Stiles clenched his jaw and gave him a long look, "Okay... what do you mean then?"

Scott sighed, looking a little less panicked, "Well, thing is, it's the smell. I know what people who don't masturbate smell like. You don't smell like that."

Stiles made a face, "Um, I don't masturbate though? I really don't. Sex on myself is ew and I don't like it."

Scott made a similar face, "Um, but you do though? I don't get it."

Stiles bit his lip, looking away, "Um, is it mostly the same if you have sex with someone else?"

Scott shook his head, "No, the smells of two people mix and make this odd sour smell. It's gross."

Stiles smiled, "Well, my smell might not be mixing with anyone elses, but there might be... other people's... on me. Um..."

Scott looked shocked, "Oh my god the asexual kid is the one getting lucky the most isn't he?"

Stiles just grinned at him, happy that he realized that Scott wasn't stupid enough to think that asexuality didn't exist at all.

They'd be fine.

***

"Okay, no, but what if her foot is really clean, and-"

"No, no no no no! Do not put her fucking foot up your ass without a condom on! This is not up for negotiation-"

"Stiles."

Stiles looked up from where he was about to strangle the kid with see Mrs. Martin, giving him a reprimanding look, "This is a polite discussion, Stiles. No foul language and threats of violence."

Stiles bristled, "I didn't threaten violence."

"Yet. I know that look."

Stiles had the good graces to turn a little red before delicately sitting back down in his chair. "Okay then, Erin, I have a long list of reasons why you should not let a girl do this without a condom, may I tell you them now?"

Erin nodded, looking interested, "Okay. Anything helps."

Stiles nodded, "Okay, so first off, your feet are not ever clean, not matter how much you might think they are..."

That was one class discussion most of the students wished they could bleach from their brains. Cept for that one kid that was laughing so hard she could barely stand and interjecting with her own (oddly helpful) opinions along the way. She was Stiles new favorite.

The rest of the pack members in class were taking this as an opportunity for homework and facebooking.

Smarticle barnacles those ones.

***

"So..."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Danny and hummed, "So, what?"

Danny cringed, looking slightly disgusted, "Have you ever...?"

Stiles sighed and set his fork back down, "Ever what? Stuck my foot up a guys ass?"

Danny's face just got worse and he nodded a little, looking ready to be sick, "Yeah... Wasn't sure that was your thing."

Stiles mirrored his face, pushing his lunch away for the moment, "Um, no. Feet are not my thing. I would throw up before that got anywhere. Feet are not okay in my book."

Danny didn't stop making the face but sniffled, "You just sounded so accepting of it though."

Stiles shrugged, "First off, no one should be shamed for asking for help with practicing safe sex, no matter what type it may be. It would have been rude. Very rude. It's not my thing, but I don't hate people for liking it. They can like whatever they want. It's like, you know fanfiction?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, well there's a lot of mpreg fanfiction, and people have issues with it saying it's not possible and saying people should just stop. Well first off, it is actually, there's both transplantation, and transgendered people, so people should just shut the fuck up and all, but overall, thing is, it's just a kink. It's just something that might make you happy to think about, or to fantasize doing. It doesn't mean anything bad. It doesn't make you a bad person.

"Honestly, people should just learn to shut the fuck up about consensual things happening to people other than themselves. If consent is given, and manipulation is not used, I don't see any issues. It's just sex. Love it. No matter the kink."

He picked up his fork again and attacked his salad with renewed vigor.

***

"So, I heard you horrified the pack with tales of odd insertions in school today."

Stiles looked up at Peter who was handing him a glass of green tea and smiled, "Yes I did. I taught them the importance of condom usage, no matter the body part it's covering. It's very important."

Peter just grinned and took the same seat he'd ended up in the day before, "Who would have though, you, the worlds biggest safe, sane and consensual sex advocate. It's great."

Stiles grinned, "You'd be surprised. I'm mostly just a feels drunk happy teenager, trying to teach the world to play nice together. Make cumstains, not war, and all that."

Peter just grinned, "You are one weird kid though. Have to admit it."

Stiles grinned, "One time, me and Katherine M. were camping with some kids, something about it being a celebration for her friend Ellie for her birthday that she had missed cause of work, and Ellie was only fifteen, so she suggests we play something called the penis game. Asked what it was, turns out, you just go around in a circle seeing who is brave enough to yell penis the loudest.

"Yeah, kids are immature, but the only reason we couldn't play the game was that everyone looked at me and said I'd win. Said I have zero shame, would probably come screaming out of the woods yelling it if I had to. This is my legacy, I have zero shame about anything sex or biology related, but half the time I'm still too shy to go order my own food at a fast food place. I am a mixture of everything and you will never figure me out. Don't try."

He took a drink of the tea, waiting for Peter to respond. Peter just smiled though, "Don't worry, not trying to figure you out. Trying to know you."

He got up and left Stiles to his homework again with a smile, leaving him feeling a little bit excited to see what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate ao3, just fucking read it.

"Okay, before the bell rings, did anyone else get invited to a party at the leather club on Maranda street down town tonight? Cause that invite seemed shadey and I'm not sure that is something I want to be involved in."

The girl in the back of the class from yesterday and the day before was the only one to answer, like usual, "I didn't get invited to any leather clubs, but there was this thing at the LGBTQIA+ center the next town over that turned out to be an orgy last week. Don't trust them."

Stiles thought it over for a moment before nodding as the first bell rang, "Dully noted. Leather isn't my thing anyways."

The students seemed to breath a sigh of relief when they didn't make today's class all about sex, but that was because it was Friday. The science department did NOVA episodes on netflix on Fridays.

***

Getting into Finstocks class was amazing. The first thing he said after the bell had rung was "Today we are going to talk about safe sex!"

The students groaned, some looked close to panic attacks, Stiles just laughed.

No seriously though, this was the funniest thing that had happened all year so far. They still had a whole year to go. These kids were stuck with him for a whole year.

His stomach hurt he was laughing so hard, and he was also kind of crying a little, but it was worth it.

"Oh come on, you guys know I don't get to teach this often. It's not that bad."

Stiles perked up with a smile, "Yes. No, lets talk about safe sex. C'mon, lets do it."

Finstock looked a little scared.

Good.

He was right where everyone else was.

***

"But isn't this supposed to be asexual pride week?"

Stiles grinned and nodded, "Yeah, and it'll continue through till next Tuesday too. Why?"

Scott frowned, "Cause all we've been talking about in school at all is sex. Not, not having sex."

Stiles gave an innocent little grin, "I have no idea what you mean."

Scott frowned at him but let him walk off to him next class anyways.

***

"What's that?"

Stiles blanched, not realizing there was someone behind him. He turned slowly, scooting the box out of his arms and back into the back of his jeep, very indiscreetly, "I don't know, Scotty. What do you think it is?"

Scott looked a little scared, wondering if any of the pack was nearby to help him. It did not seem like it though. "Um... It smells like condoms and lube?"

Stiles grinned a little and shrugged, "Well, we know your nose works at least. Help me with the second box will you, I need to get it all to the LGBTQIA+ room. They were specially ordered."

Scott pursed his lips, cautiously coming forward, "Does your dad know you order this stuff in bulk?"

Stiles snorted, "Know? He's the one that suggested it, was damn proud of himself until I shoved the third box at him this morning before he left for work, told him he needs to hand them out to his co-workers."

Scott scrunched up his face, "But, they're all adults, aren't they too old to need sex education at this point?"

Stiles closed the back with his hip, giving Scott an unimpressed look, "Trust me, if you didn't have me as a best friend, you would be one of those clueless robots that has no idea that contraception means things that prevent pregnancy. You're never too old to learn about sex."

Scott made a face, "Ew... what's this?"

Stiles looked in the box and smiled, "That's a dental dam. You should take some with you."

Scott sniffed at it, looking unhappy, "What does it do?"

Stiles opened the science room door with his left hand, "So many things. Dude, you have no idea how much stuff is in these boxes, there's shoulder length gloves and everything."

Scott set the box on a desk next to Stiles, watching in wonder as Stiles opened them to find everything pre-packaged in what looked like goodie bags. This was terrifying. "But why does the glove need to be as long as your arm?"

Stiles stopped pulling the goodie bags out and smiled a little, "Oh, Scotty. I really need to send you some fanfictions, don't I?"

Scott really hoped he was kidding to be honest.

***

"So, that was the most interesting ending to a week I have ever seen in a long time."

Stiles looked over at Allison and nodded, grinning, "I know right? I bet no one ever expected that at all!"

Allison gave him a slightly horrified look, "Stiles, your class crashed every other class and gave us all sex happy goodie bags. There were gloves, and so much lube."

Stiles nodded again, "I know. I picked out everything that was in the bags. Trust me, I know all about the gloves."

Allison scowled, "What does Lydia's mom even teach you guys in that class? How to piss off everyone else' parents in one go?"

Stiles frowned, "No, it's an advanced biology class. Lydia's taking it too. It's just that, the principle approved the goodie bags and all, so we decided to do it at the end of the week. Dad thought it was a good idea, he was the one that came up with it. Honestly, if your dad has and issue with this, tell me cause that man might need some sense kicked into him. Teens have sex if they want to, it's just a fact, wouldn't he be happier if he knew you were being safe about it? Honestly, that man encourages you to shoot to kill, he needs to rethink some things."

Allison was left in the parking lot, wondering that herself, when Stiles left. Maybe she did need to rethink some things.

***

"So, it's a Friday night, you just gave everyone in the school lube, condoms, and other forms of protection to have fun with, yet still, here you are, on Derek's balcony, doing your homework and not out partying and using these lovely things. Why?"

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know. I was getting some weird vibes from some of the kids at school, I ran out before someone could proposition me. I'm not in the mood today, I have a headache."

Peter snorted, "People should stop using that as an excuse. Sex has been proven to relieve headaches."

Stiles nodded, "I know, but I'm not going to tell anyone that. If girls need to tell their boyfriend that just to get them to stop trying to rape them, I'm not going to tell them it's a mute point. No one should need an excuse, if you don't want sex, you don't want sex."

Peter nodded, "So, how come me and Derek didn't get goodie bags?"

Stiles lifted his head off the back of the chair, "Oh god, do I need to give you the safe sex talk? Cause I've done that like twelve times this week so far, and though I do grow weary of it, I will if I have to."

Peter laughed, shaking his head, "I think I'm good."

Stiles nodded, "Good. Cause I'm so not in the mood right now to be honest. Scott asked me how to use a dental dam today, and after I told him I then got into an argument with a girl about how it's not the same and drags oral down from sex, to foreplay. Okay, so I agree with her and all, but seriously, I'm trying to be a safe sex advocate here, stop being so mean. If you don't like it, discuss it with your partner, not me."

Peter frowned, he didn't remember being a teenager such a trying time in his life, "That sounds..."

"Tedious. This is becoming tedious. I'm trying to help people. Sex is one of those things people do far too often without actually knowing about. I'm trying to help."

Peter nodded, "Okay. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're doing a good job."

Stiles made an odd noise, nodding tiredly, "I want to go to bed now. I spent all of last night opening packages and making sure the right amount of everything with into the correct goodie bags. Then I found out I was out of latex free, and had to make a run to the store at two in the morning. Cashier gave me an interested look, I wiped out their entire selection."

Peter laughed a little, "Maybe you should save the homework for tomorrow. You should really go to bed."

Stiles shook his head, "Nah, I'll steal Derek's coffee later once I'm done. Dad would kick my ass if he knew I was driving tired."

Peter rolled his eyes, "You know, for a kid that's trying to do so good, you're really not doing yourself any. Get your stuff together. We can walk to my place, it's around the corner. You can't even complain, I'm not driving either."

Stiles scowled, "Can't you just take my car, drive me home and walk home yourself?"

Peter snorted, "Your house is all the way across town, maybe I don't want to walk that far. Not only that, but that option does not land you in my apartment for the night."

Stiles smiled and shook his head, tiredly packing up his backpack, "Knew it. You only want me for my... I don't know, something. You want me for my something."

Peter stood up and guided Stiles off of the balcony with one hand at Stiles' lower back, "Yes. I simply want you to live in my apartment for the rest of your life. You would make a good wife."

Stiles grinned and nodded, "I know, I keep telling Scott that, he doesn't believe me though."

"Maybe it's the fact that last month you caught my stove on fire."

Stiles looked up at Derek and scowled, "Not my fault, I didn't know oil could do that."

Derek raised his book a little higher so he couldn't see them anymore, actively ignoring them now.

Stiles sniffled and followed Peter out the door, sliding his arms around Peter's left arm so that he could hang off of Peter's side, "Hey Peter? You want to go to a sex club with me tomorrow?"

Peter pursed his lips in thought, wondering if he was being serious.

"Sure. If you go to the farmers market tomorrow morning."

Stiles snorted, "Shouldn't these offers be the other way around, I'm the ace you know."

Peter rolled his eyes, "You started it."

Stiles just smiled, "Yeah. I did."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you wearing my sweat pants?"

Peter lifted his head off of the bed just enough to look at the doorway where Stiles was standing with a tray, nodding, "Uh, yeah. I woke up around three and couldn't get back to sleep with my pants on, but I was cold, so..."

Peter nodded at him into his pillow tiredly, "Okay. It's because your pants are too tight, you know."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yes, because the tightness of my pants will effect my libido and sperm. Oh wait, those are not things I have to worry about, never mind, my pants can be spray on for all your argument makes sense."

Peter lifted his head again and scowled, "Did you sleep okay?"

Stiles sighed and stepped into the room, nudging at Peter's side to turn over in the bed and laying the tray over his body, trapping him under it, "I slept fine. I just don't like people telling me what I can and cannot do with my body by their standards."

Peter pushed up on his elbows and slid up the headboard to look down at the tray. Peter was fairly sure he'd never seen so much bacon for two people in his life. "I would never tell you what to do with your body. But your ass in those pants is pretty distracting. Why are there fries?"

Stiles shrugged and pressed against Peter's side so he could grab a handful off the tray, and shove hand of it in his mouth in one go, "You had fries. Is there any other reason?"

Peter bit into a strip of bacon and shrugged himself, "Guess not."

***

"You know, you could at least get dressed if you're going to the market with me."

Stiles tugged at the sleep worn sweats and tee shirt before snorting, "Don't need clothes. People can deal with it. Besides, you're just lucky I'm smart enough to realize I need shoes this time of the year. You find, I'm lazier than the average human, honestly."

"How can a kid with ADHD be lazy?"

Stiles grinned up at him and grabbed his wallet out of his pants, shoving it into his sweats pocket and following Peter out the door, "You have no idea do you? Trust me, it takes a lot of work. I'm very proud of myself."

Peter rolled his eyes and locked the door. Stiles just laughed and slid up to his side, using one hand to cling to Peter's left while his other slid his phone out of his pocket to check his messages.

"Why are you clinging to me?"

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know, hand holding to me is like causal sex to anyone else. Trust me, this would be much weirder if we had only spoken a few times."

Peter paused, making Stiles stop and look up at him. "Um, have you ever done that to someone you barely knew?"

Stiles cringed, "There have been a few times, but trust me, extenuating circumstances call for that type of thing. You don't want to know."

Peter shook his head a little, "Okay then."

***

"It's bright out. My head hurts."

Peter stopped and looked back at the teenager clinging to his hand with a glare, "Maybe, you should have worn sunglasses or something then?"

Stiles sighed and leaned in to wrap around Peter's arm, "Nah. Too much work."

Peter just sighed and picked up his bags with his right hand, leading Stiles back to the car. "If I buy you lunch will you shut up for five minutes?"

Stiles thought it over for a bit, "Probably not, but if there is food in my mouth, or other things, by the way, I can be quiet and, well... complacent."

Peter got into the front seat and pulled on his seat belt, "Okay, did you just offer that you might both shut up, and give my a blow job at the same time?"

Stiles shook his head, "Not shut up, but I can be a very good boy for you though. Or just give me food, that works too."

Peter pulled out of the parking lot and nodded, "Yes. That's what I thought you said."

***

"So... do you know how to turn the flirting off?"

Stiles bit his lip and looked back at Peter from where he was watching the waiter walk away, "Oh. I'm sorry... Scott says that same thing actually, probably had something to do with the fact that I once propositioned him and Allison both at the same time... on accident."

Peter just gaped a little, wondering if they had said yes.

"Don't worry, I can be a good boy though. I can be a very good boy, I could only focus on you if you want?"

Peter's mouth shut with a tiny clacking noise, "I don't mind the flirting actually, I was just wondering if you do it on purpose or if it's natural?"

Stiles grinned a little, "It's natural. Completely natural, Scott once tried to get me to see a therapist about it. Maybe I should..." Stiles trailed off, looking a little sad.

"Don't. It's not something that can be helped, I'm pretty sure you would be very sad without your flirting."

Stiles nodded solemnly, "Yes. I wouldn't be me if I wasn't running my mouth off and asking if I could do bad things to people."

Peter nodded a little, "Yeah... So, this sex club you wanted me to go to?"

Stiles perked up a little, "Oh! Well, it's downtown, so it's closer to your place, but I was thinking we could go tomorrow?"

Peter nodded a little, "Just wondering, why?"

Stiles shrugged, "I know a guy that's doing a suspension bondage thing, and I kind of told him, that I would check it out, and if it looked interesting, I'd let him use me as next months victim."

Peter's eyes went a little wide, "Wow... that was just, not anything I was expecting."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, if all goes well I'll drag you into the playroom and give you an extra good blow job." The teen nodded matter of factly at his own statement.

"Sure." Peter wondered if Stiles was one of those people that got bored with their partners after a while, cause Peter couldn't see himself getting bored with Stiles for a long time.

***

"What are you doing?"

"Homework. In case you are forgetting, you dragged me to your house before I could finish last night."

Peter sat next to Stiles on the couch and leaned against him, "Does your father know you have no plans of coming home this weekend?"

Stiles distractedly nodded, not looking up from his notebook, "Yeah. He didn't seem to worried."

"Does he know who you are with?"

Stiles nodded again, pressing a button on his calculator out of frustration, "Yeah. Still not worried, sorry."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Well, what did he say though?"

Stiles turned a little red, surprising Peter a little, "Um... he, uh... he told me to..."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, I missed that last part."

Stiles bit his lip and gave Peter a sideways look, "He, uh... told me to use proper sexual etiquette and not to be too pushy about things. Apparently, I blow through relationships far too fast and it worries him more than my extreme love/hate relationship with sex does."

Peter looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, "So, your dad, that one that raised you, is telling his son not to be to pushy with his twice his age 'I don't even know what we are'?"

Stiles looked over at him and frowned, "Yeah. Well... I had to get it from somewhere right?"

Peter vaguely wondered if that was true. It was probably genetic.

***

"I thought you were sleeping in the living room?" Stiles shrugged and pulled the blankets up, sliding under next to Peter.

"I know, but you look warm and soft. Like seriously soft, you should work out more."

Peter just rolled his eyes and let the teen drape himself over his midsection, "Fine. Use me as your pillow, not like I'm a living being or anything."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, zombies don't count as living. Sucks for you."

Peter just groaned and tried to ignore him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You snore in your sleep."

Peter's head shot up, looking down at the teenager lying across his stomach with wide eyes before sighing and putting his head back down, having forgotten he was even there at all. "Oh? I did not know that."

Stiles nodded into his pectoral, "Yeah. Sounds bad. Maybe you shouldn't sleep on your back."

Peter just lifted his head up enough to glare at him, "Well, if I didn't have someone sleeping on me..."

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat up, "Just for that, I'm making you buy me breakfast after we go get my car from Derek's loft."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Why do we need your car?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Because I need clean clothes from my house, and then we're going to that club I told you about."

Peter nodded tiredly and pulled Stiles a little closer.

That club would still be there in a few hours.

***

"This place smells funny. I don't like it."

Stiles snorted and pushed Peter into a booth table, sitting across from him, "It's too bad though isn't it? Cause this is where we're eating."

"It's a Denny's."

"It's amazing is what it is, shut your whore mouth."

Peter reared back a little, looking offended at being snapped at before remembering that Stiles might be a little bit addicted to breakfast foods. Any place that served breakfast 24/7 would be on his list for sure.

"Well, either way, it smells funny."

Stiles just made a grumbling noise and buried his face in his menu.

***

"I think your bedroom might be growing something in it."

Stiles stuck his head out of his closet, one eyebrow raised, "Like what?"

Peter took a deep breath and gagged a little, "I'm not sure yet."

Stiles pulled a face and stuck his head back in the closet, "Sorry."

"For some reason I'm not fully sure you are."

"Not really."

Stiles pulled back out of the closet with new pants and a tee shirt and started stripping.

"Shouldn't you wait until I leave to do that?"

Stiles looked back up and shrugged, "What's worng with showing you a little of what you can't have?"

Peter narrowed his eyes and averted his gaze stubbornly, making Stiles laugh.

"Sorry, if it makes you feel any better, the chances of you getting lucky today is higher than it would be with most other people."

Peter sat back on Stiles' bed and raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't it worry you that you go right to the sex without waiting for anything else?"

Stiles wrinkled his nose, "I've been sleeping at your house for the past two days, and I made you hold my hand yesterday, we're like, practically married. I never do that with anyone. Though, I have given head to more people than I even remember, so that might say something, because out of all those people, it's your credit card I use to buy myself useless things, not them."

Peter tried not to dissect Stiles' words, he really did, but there was just something so fucked up about them.

"So, this is basically the longest relationship you've had?"

Stiles jumped a little to try to pull his pants up. Okay, maybe they were a little tight, but they looked damn good though, so shut up. "Hmm... Yeah. I guess it is."

"That's wonderful."

"I know. I wonder if it's going to last the week."

Peter let his head fall back onto the bed and sighed, "Yes, Peter, this is a great idea, go for the one that will leave you as soon as his mouth is off your dick. This is completely healthy."

Stiles sighed and crawled onto the bed over Peter's form, ending on all fours over Peter's chest, "Are you a top or a bottom?"

Peter raised an eyebrow again, "Verse I guess."

Stiles smirked at him, "Trust me, honey, not even slightly done with you yet, then. There are many more things for me to do to you than put my mouth on your dick. Ever tried fisting?"

Peter vaguely wondered if Stiles really was asexual, but a quick sniff told him there was no arousal of a physical nature in Stiles pants.

Nope, just kinky. Or something. Peter wasn't sure yet.

***

"Do you think it would be hard to do that knot, it looks kind of hard."

Peter looked over at the (very graphic) display in front of them and wondered if Stiles was planning on tying him up any time soon.

He wasn't exactly into that, "Not really. It's easy looking, but these knots have to be sturdy enough to suspend a person."

Stiles nodded and pointed to the display stage, "You know how to do that?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "I've never been tied up, or ever tied a person up before."

Stiles looked at him oddly, "Oh. So... you wanna try it on me?"

Peter looked over at him sharply, "I thought you liked being in charge?"

Stiles shrugged, "With sex, yeah. Not much with anything else, sorry."

"So, dominant inside the bedroom, submissive out of it?"

Stiles turned a little red, "Uh, yeah I guess. I never really thought much about it."

Peter nodded a little and faced the front of the room again, "So, say you had a person, that was willing to let you be dominant in the bedroom, but would take control outside of it? Would you try them out for more than a week or two?"

Stiles turned back too, trying for nonchalant, "I don't know. Do you know anyone willing to try?"

Peter nodded, "Maybe."

"Okay then. It's a deal."

Peter just smirked. He could be the wicked one too.

***

Stiles pulled Peter into another room, giggling and muttering about how he was going to give Peter the worlds greatest blow job ever because he was the best while Peter rolled his eyes, when Stiles suddenly stopped.

"Oh my god."

Peter stopped, nearly bowling Stiles over before he did, "What?"

Stiles lifted one arm and pointed at one of the posters on the wall, making Peter follow his finger to a brightly coloured posted advocating safe sex and, wait.

This was a poster advocating fisting safety and proper procedure.

That was not the surprising part.

"How often do you go to this club?"

Stiles turned back to him with an odd look on his face, "Um, off and on since my eighteenth birthday. Why?"

Peter looked down at him with a worried look, "Because that's you on that poster."

Stiles made a high pitched whining noise, "I know. Oh god, oh god, oh my goodie goodie gumdrops, no this is not happening."

Peter looked down again and raised an eyebrow, "Well, what's wrong with it? The entire school and town already knows you advocate safe sex and such, is it really so bad?"

Stiles made the noise again, but this time it sounded a bit more like a dying whale, "Oh, yes it is. I told them they could use my picture, in fact I insisted on it, but, oh god. Oh no... Peter, that's my senior picture for the yearbook. It's too late to change it too, they have a deadline that things have to be in by, I can't change that picture."

Peter snickered a little, "So, what you're saying, is that people in this town are soon going to be comparing your safe sex posters to your senior picture?"

Stiles nodded, "Oh god, one day, someone from school is going to walk into some outdated sex club, anywhere in California by the way, these posters are going state wide, and see my picture and go, 'hey, I know that face. That kid flunked math twice in one year. Proud of that kid, did something with his life finally.' and go and tell everyone they know and post it all over the internet and write bad things about me to people they don't even know. Then I'm going to be trying to be a job at some corporate law firm in Tahiti because I was shamed out of my own country, and they're going to deny me because they think I'm going to fist them against their will and I'll have to he a hobo!" Stiles stopped, not even looking out of breath while he continued studying the poster.

"Um... you flunked math twice in one year? How does that work?"

Stiles shrugged, "It doesn't. That's how it works, because I didn't."

Peter nodded, "Am I going to get a blow job tonight or should we just go back to your house?"

Stiles sniffled and looked at the poster for another minute before sighing and grabbing Peter's hand, tugging him away from the wall, "C'mon. I want to stop breathing for a few minute. It helps clear the brain."

"If you say so." Peter followed Stiles to one of the unoccupied couched and let him at it.

Oh yeah, Sitles didn't oversell it when he bragged earlier at all.


	6. Chapter 6

"So... is there a reason your voice is so hoarse this morning?"

Stiles looked up at Scott from his locker and bit his lip, making a humming noise in his throat. He cleared it a little, looking somewhat uncomfortable before shaking his head, not saying anything as he ducked his head back down to continue sorting through his locker for the right books.

Scott so did not want to know.

***

From: Creeper Wolf  
Derek thinks I'm taking advantage of you. Poor innocent human that you are.

Stiles snorted before remembering his was in a class. Honestly, most days he didn't even care, but he really didn't want to give the teacher a reason to make him talk today. His throat was sore.

To: Creeper Wolf  
Yes. So innocent. Very innocent. Like, so innocent that you had your dick down my throat three times last night?

From: Creeper wolf  
Yeah. Like, you're practically a five year old. I feel like such a pedophile.

To: Creeper Wolf  
You are.

***

"So, this week seems much more tame in comparison to the last. I thought ace pride was still going till tomorrow?"

Scott reached over and laid a stilling hand on Allison's wrist to stop her words. "Don't."

"Why?"

"Because you don't want to know how bad Stiles' voice is today. It sounds like he gargled glass."

She gave Stiles a confused look before suddenly getting it, "Oh! Ew! How can you even like that though?"

Stiles looked up from his lunch and shrugged, "Not everyone hates the exact things you do. One man's trash is another man's treasure and all that."

She winced, "Wow, your voice does sound pretty bad. How many did you do then?"

"Just one."

Scott made a face, "Oh, that smell is right, then? You sucked Peter's dick, didn't you?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "Yeah."

***

"So, anyone get lucky cause of Stilinski this weekend?" Stiles looked up, honestly wanting to hear the answers.

"My girlfriend tried to convince me that fisting was a good idea."

Stiles scrunched up his face, "Well, it is a good idea. You know, you really shouldn't hate on her just because she wanted to try something new, it's her prerogative if she wanted to. Now, if you didn't want to do it that's all you had to sa-"

"No dipshit, she wanted to fist me. I ain't down with that gay anal shit you know."

Stiles looked at the guy and wondered if he was serious before shaking his head.

He really didn't want to know what went on in other people's heads.

***

"Come with me to the store, he said. It will be fun, he said. No one will talk to you, he said. You know what? He lied! People keep talking to me and then giving me weird looks when they hear my voice, and one old lady gave me this knowing look, and you know what? Ew. Ew, is what."

"Stiles."

Stiles looked up at Scott from where he was poking around in the frozen foods section. His basket was slowly being filled with pumpkin ice cream and frozen dinners, Stiles' go to 'I hate everyone' food.

"What?"

"You know, when you mutter like that to yourself, it scares people."

Stiles sniffled and turned away, wondering if Peter was home.

"I'm leaving you after we're done. I'm gonna go to Peter's apartment and see if he wants his dick sucked."

Scott cringed and followed Stiles to the front of the store and to the self check out. "Okay then. Does depriving your brain of oxygen help somehow?"

Stiles leered at him a little, "I don't know, do you want to find out?"

Scott gave him an unhappy look, "Not really."

Stiles turned his nose up a little, "Good. No one wants to suck your dick, Scotty. I know how often you forget to shower."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm magic."

"Knew it."

***

"How did you get in my apartment?"

Stiles looked up from where he was watching tv on Peter's couch and eating what looked like prepackaged lasagna with a spoon.

"Honey! You're home!"

Peter nodded at him and made a odd face, "Yes. My home, not yours. How did you even get in?"

Stiles scoffed, "Yeah, I spent the whole weekend here, you don't think I found a spare key? Cause trust me, I looked. Well I didn't actually find a spare key, but when you needed to go into that clothes store to replenish your v-neck collection, I copied your key. I'm good."

Peter hummed a little before shaking his head and going into the kitchen. "Why is my freezer full of frozen foods?"

"Yeah, I'm not a very good cook, and I was hungry. So I bought frozen food and came over to watch your tv."

"It that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. How did you know to look in the freezer though?"

"Yeah, walk into my apartment and find a teenager camping in my living room, makes me want ice cream for some reason. Is this pumpkin?"

Stiles smirked, loving the knowledge that ice cream is Peter's comfort food for some reason, "Yes, use a bowl though. I hate it when Dad eats it right out of the carton and it makes it melt. Not worth not finding a bowl in my opinion."

He heard a slight grumbling before Peter showed back up in the doorway, a bowl of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other, "Really, you speak as though I'm some heathen. I would never."

Stiles snorted, "I've heard worse. Let me tell you, there is evil in this world and it does not come in the form of werewolves. It's bad food etiquette."

Peter flopped into the stop on the couch next to Stiles and raised an eyebrow, "Last week I watched you eat six pieces of sourdough toast in place of an actual meal, are you sure you can talk?"

Stiles scoffed, "It's one thing to eat all the sourdough bread, which I did not know you were counting, by the way, but it's another to decide on a nice little treat for yourself and ruin the whole carton for everyone else. Rude."

Peter slowly brought up a spoon full of ice cream without looking away from Stiles, giving him a slight glare, "Okay. I concede to that."

***

"Are you coming home? Because I know you like your knew boyfriend and all, but I am your parent and would like to see you alive and well."

Stiles sighed into the phone and sat up from his lying down position on the couch, "Okay. I guess. Besides, Peter snores."

"Good, the sooner you realize that men are gross and mean the sooner you can come home."

Stiles paused, "Dad, you are a man, and so am I..."

His dad sighed as if he'd been waiting for that, "Yes, but dads are the only people in the world you can trust. Daddy makes everything better."

"Don't call yourself that."

"Which is why, you need to come home so Daddy knows your healthy and okay-"

"Stop calling yourself that."

"and that no one is hurting you and so that you can spend time with Daddy and-"

"If you stop calling yourself that I'll come home. I'll even let you eat red meat tonight."

"... Deal."

Stiles flopped his head back down on the couch and sighed, "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.


End file.
